


It could have been worse

by Sveearu



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Plot Twists, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sveearu/pseuds/Sveearu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hater sells his ship to Dominator to spend a night with her. Nothing turns out as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It could have been worse

She has constellations of freckles adorning her silhouette, the reddish dots contrasting so beautifully with smooth pale skin.  
He'd never thought he would be laying in her bed, next to her warmth, for an entire night.

-

He was trying to conquer a small planet when it had happened.  
Commander Peepers was in full control of the watchdogs, while he, Lord Hater himself, was spacing out to think about new ways to impress her. Maybe, he had been trying too hard, that's why he was starting to hallucinate and spot her in the distance. However, that was far from a hallucination, since she was, in fact, approaching the planet. He doesn't recall much of what she had said, too anxious and lost in her eyes, but he remembers Lord Dominator asking him to give her his ship, to destroy it and recycle its materials for her own machines.

At her request, he had been brought back to reality, shaking his head at the tall woman. Even though he was hopeless and desperate for her, giving the ship away was something a smart villain would never do. Never. Ever.

Or at least, under normal circumstances. That statement lost all its validity as soon as Lord Dominator came up with a rather...interesting offer.

Few hours later, they were on her ship, straddling each other, pulling savagely at their clothes to take them off. She pushed him on her bed, offering a view he'd never forget. Positioning herself on top of his abdomen, slowly removing her own shirt, all it took was a flutter of her eyelashes for him to melt.

"You're beautiful..." he managed to stutter between drops of sweat. She rolled her eyes, a soft smile curling on her lips.  
"I know."

Next thing he knew, their bodies were mingling together, cold bones against warm skin and a whole room filled with gasps and soft whines. He had never done this, it was hard to admit it but he had never had the chance to keep a girl in his arms for more than five minutes.  
This was no girl, though. This was a full-grown woman who had been blessed with the power to enslave an entire galaxy, snapping her fingers and making whole planets cry for mercy. He loved that.

The skeleton reached for her lips, clumsily kissing her at the best of his abilities. It was just a peck at first, but oh my God, wasn't her face even more charming up close? He was literally feeling the need to smooch all the tiny freckles on her cheeks, one by one. She got bored very quickly of his lovestruck gaze, and leaned in again to shut that awful gaping mouth of his.

In that very moment, he realized how intense Lord Dominator was, and how she was going to be the death of him. He kissed back vigorously, trying to keep up with her movements, struggling to make it look like he knew what he was doing. They parted, her eyes half lidded and hungry, his own filled with unconditioned adoration.

Her legs gave a soft squeeze to his abdomen before stopping, and so did his heart. He tentatively raised his gloved hand to stroke her neck, fingers gliding on the smooth skin. Her ears perked up at the soft touch, and she idly leaned into it, earning a very pleased smile from the skeleton.

He tried to be subtle while sliding his other hand between her thighs, casually stroking her sensitive nub and making her back arch in pleasure. His eyes widened, and soon he found her hand guiding his own deep into her entrance. She clenched around him, tight warm walls enveloping his gloved fingers.

Dominator seemed to be enjoying herself, considering how laboured her breathing was becoming. He was quite pleased, concentrating even more on making it all feel great for her. That was, until she grabbed his head and forced him to look at her, one of her hands raising his vest and finding its way into his ribcage. She explored every inch of his body, stroking and pressing on every bone he had. A blush painted his cheeks red, he was about to speak but was silenced by her curious hand, now pressing on his lips.

"Just...keep going."

He followed her instructions, speeding his pace inside her and pulling her closer, his head buried in her shoulder as her inner walls kept squeezing his fingers, urging them to reach deeper inside her.

Her chest was heaving as she squirmed above him, still keeping the eye contact that was making his blush darken at alarming speed. He managed to avoid her gaze when he pressed his lips to her neck, biting lightly on the heated skin. Lord Dominator let out a content sigh, bathing in his considerate, tender touches. He planted a trail of kisses along her collarbone, inhebriated by her scent and craving for more. It didn't take long before she climaxed, her nails digging into his bones enough to scar as she did.

-

Maybe, just maybe, this is the time to show Lord Dominator he is the one. He shakily wraps his arms around her waist, nuzzling against her back. She lazily mumbles something he can't catch, turning to face him and scratching her eyes, notifying she's now awake, kind of.

"I, Lord Hater, think I did an excellent love at making job" he states with complete confidence, before quickly correcting himself. "Did you...like it?"  
The woman's eyes widen at the question, sitting on the bed "Are you JOKING? That was so. much. FUN."  
He smiles. So, she had liked it. That was something.  
"So disgusting and pleasuring at the same time, it was so twisted and wrong, AMAZING."  
"So how about we do it some other time? Like, as a...couple?"

Her grin just gets wider. Bigger. Until she just starts laughing like Hater has never seen anyone do.  
"YEA WHY NOT." She manages to say between her giggles.  
He thinks he could literally explode. He had never seen anyone getting so excited about him in his whole life, not even that stupid Wander.  
The feeling is literally overwhelming, so he just does the right thing. Leans in and kisses her.

And she pushes him away.

It's hard to tell the kind of emotions that grow on her face in that moment, but Hater can surely identify one he has already seen a thousand times. Disgust.  
Her laugh fades out just as quickly as it had started.  
There's a very brief silence, but it is enough for him to see.  
"Wait...you were actually serious?  
He nods, submissively.  
"Really?! How can you possibly believe anyone would even date you? Have you seen yourself?"  
"But...you said you had fun..."  
"Yea I say a lot of things and I mean like, half of them, y'know? Get dressed and go, we're done here."

 

He had thought a night with her would have satisfied all his burning love for her, that it would have been enough for a lifetime. But he's just feeling...worse than ever now. She drops him on the desert planet where his watchdogs had been sent in the meanwhile. Lord Hater doesn't say much when he reaches them, just sits down and stares at the burning fire. Commander Peepers is so mad, he has been for the entire day. He doesn't blame the little guy, he literally sold the whole ship to Lord Dominator for nothing. Peepers approaches, his single eye looks like it's saying 'I had warned you'. The Commander doesn't rant, instead he sits next to the skeleton, and pats him.

"It could have been worse."  
"Really?"  
"Probably not."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if this is okay or if it sucks!


End file.
